epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giga Golem
The Giga Golem is a boss encountered in in Stage 13, at the end of the frozen beach/tundra. In Epic Battle Fantasy 5, it appears in the Data Bunker. Appearance The Giga Golem is a massive humanoid made out of gray and black stone. Aside from the black legs, the left side is gray while the right side is black. It has a large, club-like appendage dotted with spiky blue crystals for its left arm, while its right arm is a crude sword dotted with glowing orange craters. A large crystal sits in the center of its body, which switches between red and blue depending on the Giga Golem's current element. Overview Epic Battle Fantasy 2 The Giga Golem is capable of delivering devastating physical attacks by smashing its targets with its oversized arms and creating earthquakes to strike both players at once. It can also perform some magic spells, such as a burst of and a gust of -elemental wind. It can also summon Bits and switch its element between Fire and Ice to alter some of its weaknesses and resistances, thus forcing players to change their strategy accordingly. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Table is for its starting Ice Form. When the Giga Golem switches to its Fire Form, its Fire and Ice resistances and its Holy and Dark resistances are flipped, its Earth resistance changes to 0% and its Water resistance changes to (0% with More Foe Resistance enabled). As with all the Classic foes, the Giga Golem is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 20% |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Debuff strength increased to 40% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Fire Slam |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 220 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Fire |Element%2 = 30% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 20% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Debuff strength increased to 40% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Snow |Target3 = All |Power3 = 150 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Ice |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |Acc3 = 200% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 500% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also spawns either a Rock Eater or a Glacier Eater (these will be at the same level as the Giga Golem). Also makes the Giga Golem switch to Fire Form. |Attack4 = Fire Rain |Target4 = All |Power4 = 160/5 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 30% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Debuff chance and strength increased to 100% and 50% respectively on Hard or Epic dificulties. Also makes the Giga Golem switch to Ice Form. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked → Ice Slam (1/2), Fire Slam (1/2); * Every 3rd turn; ** If on Ice Form → Snow; ** Otherwise → Fire Rain; * Otherwise → Ice Slam (1/2), Fire Slam (1/2). Counter * If HP% is lower than Blood Counter → 100%; ** If Syphoned → Ice Slam (1/2), Fire Slam (1/2); ** Otherwise; *** If on Ice Form → Snow; *** Otherwise → Fire Rain. * Blood Counter starts at 80 and gets reduced by 20 every time the Giga Golem counters. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Giga Golem ignores the status on players. The Giga Golem switches forms whenever it uses Snow/Fire Rain. Strategy Epic Battle Fantasy 2 If you haven't already done so, make sure to Scan both of the Giga Golem's forms to help keep track of its weaknesses. Some useful skills to have before the battle include: *Matt: Aerial Support, Secret Weapon, Counter, Arctic Wind, Sword Heart, Cat Tamer, Cat Warrior, Survivor, and any skills that increase his stats when hit with a powerful attack. *Natalie: Elementalist, Thunderclap, Magic Counter, Healer, Bunny!!!, Angel, and any skills that increase her stats when hit with a powerful attack. For the actual battle, your first priority should be dealing with the Bits accompanying the boss. If it's a Fire Bit, you should target it for immediate elimination - its suicide attack will likely bring your characters into KO range for the Giga Golem. If it's an Ice Bit, you can probably get away with stunning it via Unleash or Thunderbolt; not only will you keep it contained by doing this, but you will prevent the Giga Golem from summoning more Bits when it switches elements. For the Giga Golem itself, you should focus on keeping your defenses up (using buffs via Protect, buffs via Barrier, status via Slime Bunny) as much as possible. The Golem usually performs two physical attacks before casting a magic attack and changing its element on its third turn. Although you can switch Matt's swords to keep up with the changes, a more efficient method is to constantly cast Airstrike, as both of the Giga Golem's forms are vulnerable to attacks, and you might pick off the Bits in the process. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. or 100% |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia *The Giga Golem inspired the design of the Golem enemies appearing in . *The Crystal Golem boss in has many similarities to the Giga Golem. Both are the second boss of their respective games, both have spiky crystals on their bodies and oversized front limbs, and both can switch between multiple elements (with the change being indicated by the color of a large crystal in the middle of their bodies). *Heroes March, the theme that plays during the Giga Golem's battle, was reused in EBF3 as a normal battle theme. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses